


An Uzumaki-Namikaze Is Not to be Trifled With

by angelslaugh



Series: Random Stories of Naruto [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: it's twelve am and this is trash just fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelslaugh/pseuds/angelslaugh
Summary: The tempers of the Uzumaki are known. The tempers of the Namikaze?~:~aka i really wanted my naruto to be mad buuuut... this happened





	An Uzumaki-Namikaze Is Not to be Trifled With

Danzou had made his final mistake.

Even injured, Naruto’s livid expression as she glared at the note made Sai drop it and hold his hands up in surrender.

“…nani…?”

Her voice was deceptively soft. Unlike with Pein or Karui – whose fellow team members had frozen and were currently sweating in chilled fear, she was perfectly calm.

Actually, she was so damn pissed Sai decided to run and warn his fellow ‘Ne’ members. Because really.

Pissing off the only jinchuuriki in the village was _not_ your best move.

Especially when she’s an Uzumaki.

And _especially_ when she started her period.

(Sai may not have known about the ‘Uzumaki’ thing, buuuut… he knew enough to not call Sakura or Naruto names when their behavior started to change due to their monthly, er, nature’s blessing. Also, there was one other thing Sai missed.

See, it’s not just the legendary Habanero temper that she inherited. As the last Namikaze, she happened to inherit her father’s, too. Her _father’s._ Whose temper had exploded only _once_ enough to make the Elemental Countries fear him.)

~:~

Naruto was tired, angry, and had just started her period that morning. So, you couldn’t blame her for snapping when Sai’s instructions said ‘keep the Uzumaki _boy_ away’. Combined with the fact her entire village had just been _wiped from the map_ with only the Kage Memorial on it due to an angry asshole who wanted to destroy the world because his boyfriend was murdered…

Oh, and the small fact that the fucking _interim Hokage_ had put a kill-on-site order on Sasuke ----

She was ready to –

“I am coming with you,” she said, her anger settling around her in an almost cold blanket, directing her words to the Kumo-nin. They looked ill. “I’m going with you. I’m going to _kill_ that gods-damned imposter.”

Something in her eyes must have convinced them.

(Actually, they were scared. They had never seen the Kyuubi jinchuuriki go on a rampage, but seeing the chaos around them, there was a fraction of their thoughts going ‘this has got to be the end of the world’, as her eyes burned scarlet.

Only Omoi seemed to notice that they weren’t slitted. Somehow, that made it worse.)

~:~

“You brought a Konoha –“

“I don’t have the fucking patience for you,” the blonde snapped, the chill in her worlds freezing the group to the bone. “I don’t give a damn about politics, I won’t kill any of you in your sleep. I only plan on killing one.” Her red eyes glared at the Raikage. “And if you _think_ about putting your hands on Sasuke, think _twice,_ Raikage-sama.”

The way her voice was, all her words were ice cold and delivered flatly. No anger, no chakra, bled off of her.

The Raikage paled. _Actually fucking paled._

~:~

The first clue should have been obvious. Fuu and Torune never deserted him.

Yet, they were nowhere to be found as he found himself tensing as Uchiha Sasuke’s aura dropped onto him.

They fought.

Danzou was assured of his victory when he used his Izanagi.

Then –

“Sasuke.”

Uzumaki Naruto’s voice whipped through the air. Danzou jerked around, looking for the boy. Nobody.

“Leave that man to me.”

The tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood up as Sasuke’s aura vanished, turning into a tiny, almost pathetic version of itself.

He found himself smiling, thinking _I_ –

Another aura smothered the area, forcing them all to choke on its heat. The atmosphere grew warmer.

“Last straw,” he heard Uzumaki Naruto whisper before he died a brutal, agonizing death a thousand times.

~:~

Sasuke shuddered as Naruto approached him, falling on his ass as the demonic blonde smiled at him.

“We’re going home, right, Sasuke?”

There was pure warning in her eyes.

Sasuke whimpered unintelligibly.

“…you…” the Mizukage seemed frozen. Actually, now that Sasuke took them in, everyone did.

Naruto’s demonic aura vanished as she smiled and bowed.

“So sorry,” she apologized sincerely. “It’s just… I’ve never gotten so mad before, -ttebayo~ He kind of made me snap.”

Somehow, that made her even _scarier._

~:~

“Who are your parents, Naruto-san?” Karui asked out of curiosity during the chuunin exams one year after the blonde became Hokage. Right then, they were surrounded by shinobi who were from every village. This was a time of peace (bloody, death-filled chuunin exams notwithstanding), they were going to enjoy it.

“Hm? What’s up with the question?” Naruto frowned.

(Karui had forgotten the Episode. After this, she’d remember it. In the corner of her eyes, she saw the Godaime looking at her with horror. The Raikage looked sheet white.)

“Just curiosity. You’re an Uzumaki, yet you have blonde hair.”

“Ah, yeah, that came from my dad, Namikaze Minato!”

Ohnoki choked on his beer.

“The name came from my kaa-san, Uzumaki Kushina!”

An old adage suddenly came to Karui. The Namikazes had been in her village, a long time ago.

_Never piss of a Namikaze. You invite death to your door._

_Better pray to the gods the Namikazes don’t get you, child!_

_If you don’t behave, the Namikazes will behead you!_

As for the Uzumaki…

 _They say Uzumakis have the anger of a thousand spirits,_ a wise old baasan had said to a group of kids that Karui had been around. _It’s the flame that burns quickly and flares the brightest. However, a Namikaze is slow to anger and even harder to ignite. Once you do, they come for you._

 _Baasan,_ another child wondered, _what would you get if you get a Namikaze and an Uzumaki mixed together?_

The baasan had gone sheet white.

_An unholy union bringing forth the most devilish child of the world._

Karui wanted to _die._ Everything in her screamed to _get the fuck away._

~:~

Kurama just howled with plain. Fucking. Mirth.

 _So apparently you did save the world,_ he cackled to the Pure World. _By fucking an Uzumaki! HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

~:~

The Shinigami burst into tears at the thought of trying to reap that woman again.

“ _WHY ME?”_ he bellowed, to the others’ alarm. _“SHE HAS NAMIKAZE AND UZUMAKI BLOOD, KAMI-SAMA. PLLEEEEEEAAAAAAASEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE MEEEEEEEEERRRRRCY!”_

Everyone knew this Shinigami would come back limping.

Nobody expected him to be dragging himself to the Head after an unsuccessful attempt.

For some odd reason, she was able to touch Shinigami…

Eh, probably wasn’t anything important.

“Please end my existence,” the Shinigami in charge of Uzumaki Naruto/Otsutsuki Asura’s soul wheezed in a whisper. “They’re one, now.”

When souls became one, it was time for the cycle to stop.

(then again, considering how this pair of souls were almost _obsessively_ killing each other –)

“End the cycle,” another scoffed. “You are old enough to know what to do.”

The Shinigami screamed as it was ruthlessly tugged to once again endure the humiliation of being beaten away by a Living human.

 


End file.
